Sebastian Sauvage
“She turned to look at Sebastian, lying on the bed. He was shirtless, and even in the dim light the old whip weals across his back were visible. She had always been fascinated by Castors but had never thought she would find one whose personality she could stand for more than five minutes, until Sebastian.” - Sebastian Sauvage, born Jonathan Augustus Sauvage is the oldest son and child between Damian Sauvage and Jorja Scheinberg, and the oldest out of the quadruplets with his younger twin brother's being Maximilian, Christopher, and Alexander. He is also the older brother to Joseph, Benjamin, and Sarai, and the younger half-brother to Rahab. Backstory Early Life Appearance Sebastian took after his father in appearance, looking very much like a young Damian. He was tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He had platinum blond hair, which gave his pale skin some color, and very dark, black eyes. He had a pale, restless face with high cheekbones. Sebastian also inherited Jorja's slender, graceful hands, and her long eyelashes. His bare back was striped with ragged scars, due to being whipped with demon metal whips while growing up under Damian's care. He was born with his mother's inhuman blue-green eyes but due to the demon blood in his system they turned black and in his sister Sarai opinion terrifying and hideous but beautiful at the same time. Personality Powers * Magic: Due to her Castor heritage she has a very strong connection to nature and like other members of her Castor family, she can use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. ** Demonic Magic: The user is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a dark and evil entity or those related to them. * Dark Arts: User can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state. Users often reject social convention and the status quo, which some suggest is in a search for spiritual freedom. As a part of this, they embrace magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. Etymology * Jonathan is from the Hebrew name יְהוֹנָתָן (Yehonatan),contracted to יוֹנָתָן (Yonatan), meaning "Yahweh has given". According to the Old Testament, Jonathan was the eldest son of Saul. His relationship with his father was strained due to his close friendship with his father's rival David. Along with Saul he was killed in battle with the Philistines. * Augustus means "great" or "venerable", derived from Latin augere "to increase". Augustus was the title given to Octavian, the first Roman emperor. He was the adopted son of Julius Caesar who rose to power through a combination of military skill and political prowess. This was also the name of three kings of Poland. * Sauvage is the French variant of Savage which is the English nickname meaning "wild, uncouth", derived from a Middle English form of Old French salvage or sauvage meaning "untamed". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scheinberg Family Category:Sauvage Family Category:Castors Category:Dark Castors Category:Demons Category:Blood Demons Category:Nobleman Category:Nobility Category:Crossbreeds